The Beauty of Silver Eyes
by Kurosaki Ichie
Summary: Sudah cukup lama Harry mengenal Draco Malfoy. Pemuda culun di Hogwarts, karena meskipun dia anak kaya, dia itu kutu buku dan jelas-jelas pemuda yang lebih tua sebulan itu anti-sosial. Nah, mana mungkin dia, Harry Potter, anak populer sehogwarts, jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu?BxB, Yaoi, Fluff, AU, No War, Bash Chara! OOC! OC! RNR PLEASE! Update last chap. Complete!
1. The love I cannot reach

_**Ichie Kurosaki**_

 _ **Proudly Presents**_

 _ **The Beauty of Silver Eyes**_

Rate: T+

Genre: Romance-Drama

Character Pairing: Draco Malfoy-Harry Potter

Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling

Warning : Typo, BxB, Yaoi, Fluff, AU, No War, Bash Chara! OOC! OC!

Summary : Sudah cukup lama Harry mengenal Draco Malfoy. Pemuda culun di Hogwarts, karena meskipun dia anak kaya, dia itu kutu buku dan jelas-jelas pemuda yang lebih tua sebulan itu anti-sosial. Nah, mana mungkin dia, Harry Potter, anak populer sehogwarts, jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu?

Hogwarts School  
Manchester, England

Suara tawa murid-murid di sekolahnya pagi itu membuat seorang pemuda manis, dengan pakaiannya yang terlihat biasa saja namun semua tahu itu merk ternama, tersenyum miring. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum senang melihat ayah baptisnya dengan mobil Audi Quattro sedang mengangkat alis.

"Aku heran belum ada yang lompat untuk menciummu melihat gaya berpakaianmu hari ini," sindir Sirius Black, seorang pengusaha kaya yang terkenal. Apalagi kini dia juga mengurus perusahaan sahabatnya, James Potter yang telah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu.

"Tidak ada yang cukup nekat melakukannya. Sana pergi! Hush!" usir Harry Potter, putra dari James Potter.

"Ya, ya, mengingat Daniel akan memukul kepala mereka dengan bola" sahut Sirius dan mendengus melihat motor Ducati menekan klakson di belakang mobilnya. " _Bye_ Harry!" ujarnya dan melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan sekolah anak babtisnya. Motor Ducati itu berhenti di depannya.

Pemuda itu melepas helm berwarna hitamnya dan menampilkan wajah serupa dengan Harry. Hanya matanya yang berwarna Hazel yang membedakan keduanya, dan postur tubuh yang jauh lebih tinggi. " _My_ _Little_ _Princess_."

Harry cemberut. "Tidak lucu, Dan!" dia berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan kakak kembarnya yang tertawa. Daniel adalah alasan tidak sembarang cowok bisa mengajak Harry kencan. Semua level cowok bekas kencannya selalu di atas standar. Mereka semua harus tampan, macho, populer, kaya raya, dan tentu saja _Jerk_.

Karena semua bekas kencan Harry itu teman-teman Daniel. Jadi sama brengseknya dengan Daniel. Harry menghentikan langkahnya, menyampirkan tas gemblok Guccinya, dia mengenakan kaos Cool boy, Jeans Louis di atas lutut, sepatu Reeboknya dan memasukan tangannya ke kantung jaket jeansnya. Dia lihat ada anak yang dibully. Itu hal biasa sebenarnya.

Apalagi mengingat kakaknya seorang tukang bully dan bajingan. Itu sudah pasti turunan ayah mereka, ayah baptisnya Sirius, dan ayah baptis Daniel, Remus Lupin, kekasih Sirius. Namun korban bully kroni kakaknya membuatnya mengernyit. Itu pemuda pirang. Yeah, banyak yang tidak menyukai blondie karena terlalu american.

Pemuda yang dibully itu bahkan tidak berkaca mata. Bukan itu sih alasan _nerd_ di bully. Banyak _weird_ yang dibully dan mereka tidak berkaca mata. Lebih ke arah mereka keterbelakangan mental atau mereka cupu dan tidak menarik. Itu yang Harry tahu. Dan Harry berkaca mata karena dia minus. Siapa yang nekat membully orang berkaca mata Gucci?

Sama seperti siapa yang berani pada kakaknya yang suka menonjok orang dengan tangannya yang mengenakan jam tangan Rolex. Okay, terlalu banyak sensor merk di sini. Kembali Harry perhatikan pemuda yang sedang dicekal itu. Tanpa sadar dia melangkah mendekati mereka. Tidak ada Daniel di sana. Hanya kawanannya yang pemanasan membully.

Pemuda pirang itu jelas anak orang kaya, Harry menyadari kemeja Polonya. Dan dia terlalu tampan untuk dibully meski pemuda itu menunduk dan Harry tidak melihatnya jelas. Bukan berarti jika kau tampan kau tidak akan dibully. Mungkin ada faktor lain kenapa pemuda itu dibully. Harry kenal pemuda itu, mereka seangkatan dan kelas mereka berseberangan.

"Kau pikir kau pintar, hah! Dasar kutu buku sialan! Sekali lagi kau pura-pura tuli saat ujian, kepalamu yang akan kumasuk-"

"Masukkan apa?" tanya Harry. Ketiga pemuda itu berbalik terkejut. Mata hijaunya menyipit sinis pada Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott dan Zach Smith. Yeah, kroni Daniel yang seangkatan dengannya. Daniel punya beberapa kroni di tiap angkatan. Maksimal lima orang di tiap angkatan. Diangkat menjadi kroni Daniel itu seperti diberi separuh sekolah. Kau berjaya.

" _Well_ , Harry, merindukanku? Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama," sahut Zach dan mencoba mendekatinya. Dia mencibir dan melihat Blaise yang masih menahan leher pemuda pirang itu dengan lengannya. Tapi tatapan pemuda pirang itu masih saja tajam, tidak ada sirat takut seperti yang Harry temukan di sebagian besar anak yang dibully. Sedikit yang masih berani seperti pemuda di depannya ini.

"Lepaskan dia, dia temanku!" desis Harry membuat ketiganya langsung menjauh. Saat pemuda pirang itu memandangnya dengan mata silvernya, Harry ingat itu pemuda yang menjadi partnernya di kelas Kimia dan beberapa pelajaran lain. Nah, dia lupa siapa namanya. "Dasar brengsek!" ketusnya saat Zach masih menggodanya dengan mencolek dagunya.

Dia tarik si pirang dengan kasar agar menjauh dari ketiganya. Hingga sampai keduanya di depan pintu kelas Biologi, kelas Harry pagi ini. Dia lepas lengan pemuda pirang dengan wajah runcing dan kulit yang begitu pucat. Dia mengangkat alis saat pemuda itu hanya diam.

"Katakan siapa namamu, aku lupa, tapi aku tahu beberapa kali kita sekelas." Ujar Harry akhirnya karena pemuda itu hanya diam.

"Malfoy, Draco" sahutnya. Harry terpaku betapa berat suara itu. Mirip suara Daniel. Dan rahang Harry jatuh ke bawah saat pemuda itu melengos pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Harry.

Apa-apaan!

Pemuda tinggi itu! Apa dia dibully karena sikapnya? Harry akan cari tahu. Dia masuk ke kelasnya dan duduk di bangku paling belakang, agar dia puas _chatting_. Banyak yang menyapanya, dia hanya mengangguk saja. Tidak lama sampai masuklah gadis modis dengan rambut ikalnya. Itu Hermione Granger, sahabat Harry. (Bayangin gayanya Emma Watson).

" _Holla_ , Harry!" seru gadis itu dan duduk di samping Harry setelah mengusir Sally-Anne yang ketakutan. Dia mendelik saat gadis itu buru-buru pindah ke depan. "Jauh-jauh Perks!"

"Hey, 'Mione!" sapanya. Hermione segera memainkan Iphone miliknya dan melakukan snapchat. "Ehm, Hermione, ada yang ingin kutanyakan!"

Gadis itu melempar ponselnya asal ke tas Pradanya dan memandangnya tertarik. "Serius sekali, katakan!"

"Kau kenal Malfoy Draco?" tanya Harry dan merasa bodoh saat nama itu aneh.

"Oh, kalau yang kau maksud si Sok Draco Malfoy aku kenal. Si Anti Sosial di Hogwarts, si bisu, si sok jenius, si lugu dan entah apa lagi gosipnya." Jawaban Hermione membuatnya kaget.

"Dia terkenal juga?"

Hermione mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak, aku tahu karena banyak kelasku dengannya. Dia cukup terabaikan. Dia mengalahkanku di juara Umum, aku benci dia. Dia hanya si cupu yang akan kau lupakan dalam waktu seminggu. Wajar kau tidak kenal."

"Bagaimana bisa dia jadi seperti itu, maksudku, kupikir dia kaya juga dan tam-tidak jelek serta pintar sekali mengingat dia mengalahkanmu di- _God_ -juara umum." Harry tidak menutupi keheranannya.

"Dari SD katanya dia memang sudah pintar, kau tahu, orang paling pintar adalah orang yang paling dibully," bisik Hermione membuat Harry memutar matanya.

"Kau kehilangan otakmu, ya? Kau 'kan murid terpintar selama hampir sedekade aku mengenalmu!" ketus Harry. Mengingat dia ada di bawah Hermione dan gadis itu dibawahi Malfoy. Itu artinya dia peringkat ketiga di sekolah mereka.

Dia jadi ingat tekanan dari Momma yang merupakan salah satu murid terjenius. Dan berharap Harry mengikuti jejaknya. Namun mengalahkan Hermione adalah kemustahilan, apalagi kini Malfoy juga merupakan saingannya.

Namun Hermione hanya mendengus. " _Damn_ , Harry. Jangan naif ah! Aku benci dia mengalahkanku. Justru karena aku pintar inilah aku tidak di bully. Apa jadinya jika aku dibully? Kau lucu, Harry" Hermione malah tertawa kecil. Seolah Harry melontarkan lelucon soal iklan coklat kacang. "Dia dibully karena dia anti-sosial Harry. Kau tahu itu tergolong aneh! Coba kau dekati, dia akan tenggelam di Danau!"

Harry tidak paham bagaimana seseorang bisa dibully. Dia tidak pernah dibully. Lagipula dia tidak suka pembullyan. Tidak ada yang tega juga membullynya. Dia terlalu cantik. Dan terlalu berkuasa. Dan berbahaya, mengingat Daniel yang menjaganya.

Ini pertama kalinya, dia peduli pada anak yang dibully.

Berlalu bosan dalam kelas, Harry tidak peduli Hermione melotot galak pada para pria yang coba menggodanya. Dia mendengus saja pada gurunya yang mengajar. Dia lihat anak-anak mencoba mengerjai Mr. Slughron yang sedang menulis rumus Hidrolisis. Harry memutar matanya.

Hingga kelas berakhir dan Harry menyetujui saja ajakan Hermione untuk ke kantin. Dia berjalan santai karena tahu pasti, sudah ada meja yang disediakan untuknya. Ketika melewati koridor, Harry melihat pemuda pirang sedang duduk di bangku besi yang berkarat di bawah pohon di pinggir taman yang memiliki air mancur. Harry mengernyit.

"Keberatan kalau kau jalan duluan? Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu sebentar," ujar Harry yang berlalu begitu saja. Saat itu dia tidak tahu imbasnya, jika Daniel mengetahui apa yang akan dia lakukan. Dia dekati pemuda bernama Malfoy itu.

Saat menyadari ada yang membayanginya, pemuda berambut pirang platina itu menengadahkan wajahnya. Kilau matanya yang berkeping perak memandang Harry. Kulitnya putih pucat seperti tidak pernah terkena sinar matahari. "Draco Malfoy."

"Ya?" tanya Draco dan kembali menunduk. Saat itu Harry baru menyadari jika pemuda tampan itu-ya, tampan sekali astaga!-sedang memakan bekalnya. Dia putuskan duduk di samping pemuda tinggi itu dan memandangi wajah runcingnya yang bibir tipisnya mengatup.

"Boleh makan bersama? Sepertinya lezat." Ujarnya dan tersenyum. Hal yang tidak pernah dia lakukan di depan siapa pun, kecuali keluarganya.

"Tentu! Masakan Mother itu terbaik!" balas pemuda pirang itu dengan anggukan. Iris peraknya memantul di keping Emerald Harry dan dia menyukainya. Ketika itu, dia menemukan hal yang hilang selama ini.

Vvvv

Draco tidak suka keramaian. Dia bahkan membencinya. Kebiasaannya sejak Elementary adalah duduk sendiri atau mencari teman yang pendiam. Dia juga tidak suka pembuat keributan. Dia bahkan tidak suka anak-anak populer. Kerjaan mereka mencari perhatian. Dan Draco benci jadi pusat perhatian.

Father dan Mother menyayanginya, dan tidak memperhatikannya. Jadi Draco terbiasa diabaikan. Dan tentunya mengabaikan orang lain itu hal yang wajar dan normal untuknya. Lalu anak-anak populer menjahatinya karena dia mengabaikan mereka yang minta diperhatikan.

Itu sia-sia, bagi Draco.

Yang Draco tahu, tujuan hidupnya itu hanya belajar dan jadi nomor satu. Jika tidak Father akan marah karena dia tidak pintar dan tidak bisa menjadi penerus Father. Draco takut pada Father. Karena Father akan memaksanya melakukan hal-hal yang dia tidak sukai.

Ketika awal masuk high school, Draco sudah biasa dijahati anak-anak populer. Dan saat dia mengetahui salah satu dari manusia-manusia bodoh itu menjadi partner tetapnya di kelas Kimia-heran orang bodoh ambil kelas itu-dia yakin dia akan sangat menderita.

Namun dugaannya salah. Draco sudah biasa tahu jika para anak populer itu berwajah mempesona. Dan dia tahu siapa partnernya, orang yang akan membuat Draco menderita selama sekolah. Harry Potter. Adik dari tukang bully-setara pemilik sekolah-Daniel Potter. Dan Harry Potter itu incaran semua orang, dia nomor satu soal semuanya.

Sebetulnya Draco tidak peduli hal itu, namun setahu Draco, Harry Potter adalah murid yang ada di daftar nomor satu orang yang harus dihindari. Selanjutnya baru kakaknya.

Dia bingung, pastinya, saat pemuda cantik itu hanya menunjukan wajah datar dan bosannya ketika bekerja bersamanya. Bahkan cenderung tidak menyadari kehadiran Draco. Tapi dia partner terbaik Draco. Kemudian baru si Granger sok yang terkenal.

Setelahnya, Draco baru sadar jika Harry bukan bagian dari anak-sialan-populer yang suka bully. Dia hanya ada di lingkungan itu dan merupakan bagian dari mereka yang seharusnya. Namun dia tidak pernah peduli soal kegiatan anak-anak-sialan-populer itu. Bahkan tidak pada Draco.

Harry tidak akan pernah melirik Draco.

Ya, untuk Draco, melihatnya dari jarak kurang satu meter saja merupakan keberuntungan tersendiri. Draco takut keramaian, dan Harry ada di tengah-tengahnya. Bagi Harry, Draco hanya sehelai daun yang terbang di musim gugur. Yang intinya, tidak ada! HA!

Setelah Mother mengganti kacamatanya dengan lensa kontak berwarna bening, pagi itu Draco dapat sarapan gratis biasanya di sekolah. Ya, dipukuli teman seangkatannya setelah kemarin ujian campuran kelas di Aula. Draco selalu kesal jika murid-murid bodoh itu dengan seenaknya minta jawaban setelah dia berpikir keras. Enak saja kau!

Meski tidak lagi pakai kacamata, mereka rupanya masih ingat kepala terang Draco dan menghantamnya. Dan Harry datang. Draco heran sekali, bukan sekali dua kali Draco tahu Harry melihat pembullyan. Biasanya pemuda bermata paling indah itu hanya lewat, mendengus atau memutar bola matanya. Buat apa pemuda berkulit putih itu repot-repot menyelamatkan Draco.

Berpikir Harry hanya iseng, Draco pergi. Draco tidak suka buncahan-buncahan bahagia yang muncul. Dia harus berpikir jika Harry itu tidak ada. Orang asing. Alien atau semacamnya. Karena Draco telah meramalkan rasa sakit yang akan datang di masa mendatang.

Nah, dia akan berusaha melupakan saat ini nanti. Saat Harry Potter makan pasta miliknya menggunakan sumpitnya. Dia biarkan saja pemuda putih itu menghabiskan setengah makan siangnya.

"Enak sekali!" ujarnya. Dia mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan jari telunjuknya. Bibir tipisnya seksi, buat Draco. Dan dia yakin anak satu sekolah juga berpendapat demikian. Jika Daniel tahu pikiran ini pernah melintas dikepalanya, Draco tidak mau membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

"Jangan habiskan makan siangku," keluh Draco. Dia jauhkan kotaknya dan mulai makan lagi. Dengan sumpit bekas Harry. Dia dengar pemuda berambut hitam itu terkekeh. Tawa pertama yang dia lihat dan dia dengar. Draco tahu Harry tidak suka tertawa. Suara tawa pelannya indah sekali.

"Sebagai gantinya, ini untukmu, khusus, ya, Draco," Harry meletakan sebuah amplop berwarna silver hijau di atas tas Reeboknya. "Aku menunggumu looh."

Itu dia bisikan di telinga Draco yang memunggunginya sebelum dia pergi. Setelahnya Draco berharap jika dia hanya mimpi di tidur siangnya di Manor. Namun itu hanyalah harapan.

Vvvv

Pandangan Mother pada surat undangan Harry itu seperti dia baru dapat villa atau mobil baru dari Father. Draco baru kali itu melihat binar di mata birunya.

"Kau dapat undangan keluarga Potter?" desis Mother tidak percaya. "Aneh, bagaimana bisa Draco?"

Mother tahu seperti apa kehidupan sosialnya. Dan kedua orangtuanya menyayangkan hal itu. Reputasi Draco jauh dari yang mereka harapkan. Apalagi Draco malah jadi korban bully, setelah dulu Father menjadi murid paling ditakuti.

"Harry Potter memberikannya setelah aku membagi bekalku untuknya. Dia bilang itu balasan kebaikanku." Kata Draco jujur.

Narcissa mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Jaga diri saja, _son_."

Draco memarkirkan mobil Audi R8 V10 miliknya yang merupakan hadiah dari Lucius bulan Juni lalu di ulang tahunnya. Potter Mansion sama besarnya dengan Malfoy Manor. Father bilang dulu dia kenal dengan James Potter dan menjadi saingan bisnis yang cukup pelik.

Jadi Draco mengambil kotak kadonya dan turun dari mobil. Dia mengenakan jas dan kemeja silver semi-formal. DJ di dalam telah memainkan musiknya dan Draco ragu untuk masuk. Dia yakin dia akan muntah kurang dari lima menit lagi. Tepat saat dia akan memaksakan diri masuk ke dalam, seseorang menahan lengannya kencang.

Dia meneguk ludahnya.

" _Well_ , lihat siapa di sini _all_!" seru Daniel Potter. "Aku tidak ingat mengundang anak pojokan ini." Katanya keras dan kini dia jadi pusat perhatian.

Draco kenal sebagian anak di halaman ini. Yang memandangnya sinis. Sedangkan di dalam ruangan anak-anak lainnya sedang melompat-lompat menikmati iringan DJ yang semakin meriah. Juga gelapnya ruangan dan hanya kedipan-kedipan lampu diskotik yang membuat keremangan.

Hermione keluar dari ruangan tengah dan berhadapan langsung dengan Daniel dan Draco. Gadis itu terlihat cantik dan seksi dengan gaun Chloenya yang diatas lulut. Juga punggung mulusnya yang terlihat.

" _Holla_ , Malfoy. Datang juga kau" sapa Hermione dan menepuk bahunya. Lalu gadis itu merogoh tasnya sambil berjalan ke arah datangnya Daniel dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Daniel kembali mengeratkan cekalannya. "Kenapa kau di sini?" tanyanya tajam.

"Aku diundang, Potter" balas Draco dan meringis merasakan sakit akibat cengkraman Daniel.

"Aku tidak ingat mengundangmu."

"Lalu?"

"Brengsek!" lengan Daniel segera menyerang leher Draco hingga pemuda itu membentur tembok.

"Bisa kau lepaskan temanku, Daniel?" tanya suara tajam di belakang Daniel.

Setelahnya Draco bersyukur dia dapat kembali bernapas normal dan terbatuk-batuk. Yang dia ingat, dia ditarik menjauh dari ancaman dan dia hanya bisa mengikuti orang itu hingga dia masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Dan orang yang dia yakin Harry Potter itu mengunci kamarnya.

"Senang sekali kau datang!"

Dia pandangi kamar Harry yang sama luasnya dengan kamarnya. Astaga, dia masuk kamar Harry. Kapan pemakamannya? "Ya, tentu."

"Maaf, aku selalu mengunci kamar ini. Tidak ada yang berani ke sini. Jadi kita akan tenang di sini." Harry mengajaknya duduk di sofa kamar itu. "Kau tampan sekali hari ini, Malfoy."

"Trims, ini kadomu. Selamat Ulang tahun, Potter." Draco menyerahkan kadonya dan Harry terlihat senang sekali. Dia bahkan tersenyum. Senyuman yang membuat dada Draco bergetar sesak.

"Kau baik sekali. Aku akan minta pelayanku membawa makan malam kita." Dia melangkah ke telepon rumah di kamar itu dan meminta di bawakan makanan ke kamarnya. "Sebetulnya aku tidak suka pesta." Katanya setelah menutup telepon. Dia terlihat mempesona sekali dengan kemeja putih dan rompi silver panjang hingga lutut. Juga seksi dengan jins ketatnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengadakannya?" tanya Draco yang masih duduk kaku. Dia gugup namun menutupinya dengan memandang datar pada Harry.

Pemuda itu tertawa pelan. "Akhirnya aku punya teman curhat. Ya, ini semua Daniel dan Sirius yang mengadakan. Mereka itu suka buang uang." Dia duduk di bahu sofa di sebelah Draco. Suara tawanya yang seperti dentang lonceng begitu indah di telinga Draco.

"Kau kan punya banyak teman?" tanya Draco lagi heran. Dia lihat Harry mengibaskan tangannya bosan.

"Mereka hanya teman saat senang, Draco. Tidak cocok kau jadikan orang yang bisa kau percaya. Aku mencari sahabat. Bukan juga teman kencan yang hanya digunakan untuk waktu luang. Pasti menyenangkan memiliki kekasih."

Draco mengalihkan pandangannya pada Harry yang terlihat menerawang. Pemuda beraroma bunga Lily itu melangkah ke pintu saat mendengar ketukan di sana. Draco bangkit saat seorang wanita berambut merah dan terlihat rapi juga cantik masuk membawa nampan. Draco membantunya meletakan piring di meja sementara Harry hanya mematung di pintu.

"Mom!" serunya tidak percaya. Draco bahkan hampir membuat piring di tangannya terpeleset. Dia memandang terkejut pada wanita itu yang baru dia sadari bermata Emerald seperti Harry. Wanita itu tersenyum senang padanya. Terlihat seperti menang lotre.

"Jadi ini kekasih barumu? Sopan sekali." ujarnya membuat Draco berdebar. Namun juga ada denyutan sakit karena dia mencoba memupuskan harapan. Dia tidak mau larut dalam mimpi.

"Astaga Mom, jangan ganggu aku!" Harry mendengus kesal dan menutup pintu lalu mendorong Draco kembali duduk.

"Habisnya Mom penasaran. Baru kali ini kau membawa masuk teman ke kamar. Bahkan teman cewek pun tidak. Jadi Mom yakin dia spesial. Dan tebakan Mom benar. Tangkapan bagus! Dia tampan sekali," bisik wanita cantik itu dan menepuk pipi Draco sayang. Tatapannya hangat sekali membuatnya mengingat Mother. "Siapa namamu?"

"Draco Malfoy, Ma'am."

Draco tidak menyangka jika ibu Harry itu akan bersiul kagum dan berlalu keluar kamar. Harry mendengus kesal dan memilih duduk di sebelahnya. Menghempaskan aroma Lilynya ke hidung Draco dan membuat Draco merasakan tangannya mendingin.

Tidak Draco, kau hanya sedang beruntung!

"Mom itu orangnya suka ikut campur. Apa lagi Sirius. Maaf kalau Mom membuatmu tidak nyaman. Kau tidak suka keramaian kan, juga jika diganggu. Maaf ya, kau rela menghadapi itu demi datang menemuiku," Harry kembali tersenyum dan menyentuh tangannya. "Dingin sekali tanganmu!"

Terhenyak, Draco segera menarik tangannya dan mengusapnya. Berusaha menghilangkan dingin dan lembabnya karena keringat. Juga memanasnya pipi Draco, membuatnya membuang wajah. Berharap rambutnya sepanjang rambut Father dan dia bisa menutupi wajahnya. Meski itu akan membuat Daniel makin membullynya.

"Apa pemanasnya kurang? Mungkin kamarku terlalu dingin untukmu." Namun Draco tidak menghiraukan itu. Dia masih berusaha menenangkan debar jantungnya. Ini tidak baik! Dia mau pulang dan merasakan lagi ketenangan yang biasanya dia dapatkan. Dia tidak menyukai keadaan saat ini yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. "Draco…"

Seperti kembali ke kenyataan, Draco menoleh pada Harry yang menyentuh bahunya. Wajah itu berekspresi seperti Mother yang melihatnya baru pulang dan penuh luka. "Aku haus." Dia tidak berpikir ketika mengucapkan itu. Namun dadanya seperti membuncah saat melihat Harry tertawa pelan dan mengusap bahunya.

Dia menerima gelas berisi minuman dari tangan Harry dan meminumnya. "Ayo kita makan, Draco. Setelah itu kita mengobrol atau apa pun yang menyenangkan."

Draco mengangguk dan makan bersama Harry yang tidak menghilangkan senyumnya selama bersama Draco. Saat itu, Draco tidak menyesali hidupnya. Karena untuk pertama kalinya, dia menyukai hidupnya. Semua karena dia bisa mengenal Harry Potter yang terkenal.

Vvvv

"Draco Malfoy!?"

Harry sekali lagi memutar bola matanya. Dia mendorong dada Daniel. Ekspresi wajah kakaknya menunjukan keheranan yang sangat. "Ya, aku mau kau membantuku menjadikannya kekasihku. Seperti semua cowok yang kau comblangkan untuk kencan denganku. Kali ini biarkan aku memilih dan aku mau Draco Malfoy."

Wajah Daniel menunjukan keprihatinannya. Dia seperti melihat adiknya sakit cacar air dan wajahnya jadi jelek. Dia usap pipi adik kesayangan dan kebanggaannya itu. " _My_ _little_ _bunny_ … apa kau mau istirahat?"

Harry langsung menepis tangan Daniel kesal, senyumnya hilang dan berganti wajah datar. "Aku sehat dan waras, _jerk!_ Ayolah, bantu aku mendapatkan Draco! Kalau kau tidak bisa, berarti kau payah!" ejeknya dan menyembunyikan seringai saat Daniel terhenyak.

"Apa maksudmu!? Aku bisa membuatmu kencan dengan Diggory itu dan lainnya. Kenapa kau tidak meminta yang seperti mereka saja? Kenapa malah sama si aneh Draco Malfoy itu, hah?" kini emosi Daniel benar-benar tersulut. Harga dirinya tersinggung.

Lily Potter mendekati kedua anaknya dan dengan memeluk toples cookies dia duduk di sofa di ruang keluarga itu. Menikmati tontonan pertengkaran itu. Dia tahu kecerdikannya-kalau tidak mau dibilang licik-akan menurun pada anak bungsunya. Dan sifat James akan turun pada anak sulungnya, tidak mau mengalah dan ceroboh.

"Kenapa? Kalau kau bisa membuat Diggory kencan denganku, lalu apa sulitnya membuat Draco Malfoy yang katamu aneh itu tidak? Kemampuanmu hilang ya?" Harry tersenyum sinis. Dia melirik Lily yang menyeringai. Dia lihat Daniel mendengus marah.

"Kau tahu jika dia jadi pacarmu, apa yang akan terjadi?" tanya Daniel tajam.

"Tentu saja, dia terlindungi dari kolonimu itu 'kan? Lagi pula banyak anak lain. Kehilangan satu tidak membuatmu impoten 'kan?" Harry balas pandangan dari iris Hazel itu dengan iris Emeraldnya.

"Argh! Baiklah!" Daniel menghela napasnya pasrah. Dia acak rambut merah berantakannya.

Harry menjerit senang dan memeluk Daniel erat. " _Thanks Daniel! Thanks! You're my best brother_!"

Daniel tersenyum lembut. Dia acak rambut hitam Harry. " _Yes, anything for you, my little bee_."

Lily bangkit dan mengacak rambut keduanya. "Jangan sampai kau menyesal, Daniel. Apa lagi jika mereka bertahan lama." Sindir Lily lalu berjalan ke dapur.

Vvvv

Pagi itu senin, ya, siapa yang tidak benci hari itu. Draco salah satunya. Tapi hari itu berbeda. Setelah Harry mengirim pesan agar menemuinya dulu di perpustakaan, dia tidak ragu membawa mobil Audi R8 V10 miliknya. Dia tahu jika dia pergi dengan supirnya atau menaiki bus itu akan memperlama dirinya.

Dia berhenti di lantai tempat perpustakaan berada dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Dia hanya mengenakan kaos dan kemeja juga jeansnya. Dia sampirkan tasnya dan menunduk saat anak-anak memandangnya sinis. Apa lagi bisik-bisik soal datangnya dia ke pesta Potter kemarin malam. Tidak pernah punya teman membuat dia terbiasa tidak ada yang membelanya.

Dia kembali melangkah dan berusaha tidak ditabrak. Itu prestasi buat Draco.

Dia buka pintu perpustakaan dan menyusuri rak untuk mencari Harry berada. Dia lihat pemuda itu sedang duduk bersama Granger. Gadis berambut coklat itu mengangkat alisnya saat melihatnya.

" _Seriously_ , Harry, bunuh aku" desis gadis itu heboh. "Kau! Si bisu ini?" dia menunjuk-nunjuk Draco tak sopan. "Beri aku racun!"

"Aku akan meminumkanmu sianida" kata Draco dan menepis tangan gadis itu.

" _Yeah_ , aku akan sial seharian ini setelah mendengar suaramu" balas gadis itu dan menabrak bahunya sambil berjalan keluar perpustakaan.

"Amin" ketus Draco. Dia memandang Harry yang masih berwajah datar seperti biasanya. Harry melirik saja murid-murid yang memandang keduanya ingin tahu. Dia tarik lengan Draco yang siku kemejanya digulung. Draco diam saja saat Harry membawanya ke sudut yang sepi.

Saat itu Draco merasa dunia berhenti ketika Harry tersenyum lebar dan senang. "Aku tidak bisa tidur memikirkanmu. Dan kecewa kita tidak ada kelas bersama hari ini. Nah, kutunggu di Caffe depan gerbang. Kita bisa jalan-jalan berdua, bagaimana?"

"Tentu kalau kau tidak sibuk," Draco memandang pemuda pendek di hadapannya itu dengan heran.

"Bagus!" seru Harry. Dia berjinjit dan mengecup pipi Draco. Lalu berlalu setelah mengelus lengan Draco.

Setelah yakin Harry pergi, Draco menarik napas keras. Seolah Harry mengambil seluruh oksigen yang bisa dia hirup. Dia berpikir keras. Apa yang Harry inginkan dari pemuda culun sepertinya?

Tidak mau terlambat, Draco berlalu keluar perpustakaan dan menuju kelasnya.

Vvvv

Dia tahu cepat atau lembat-kalimat klise-Daniel akan datang meninjunya. Tapi bukannya dikeroyok, Daniel malah membawanya ke pinggir koridor sepi. Dan memandangnya serius, bukan amarah.

"Kau berkencan dengan adikku, 'kan?" katanya. Dia tidak menunduk, tingginya setara dengan Draco.

"Tidak, aku pikir kami hanya teman," sahut Draco dan mencoba tenang. Diam-diam dia mengingat pelajaran boxing dari kursus seminggu dua kali yang dia ikuti. Berharap lukanya ringan saat pulang.

"Apa kau suka adikku?" tanya kakak kelasnya itu lagi. Draco menelan ludahnya gugup. "Katakan sejujurnya atau kau kehilangan wajah mulusmu!" bentak pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"Iya," jawab Draco dengan datar. Menyembunyikan semua perasaan kalutnya. Terbiasa hanya berhadapan dengan koloninya saja, membuat setiap keberanian Draco membangkang hilang.

"Cih, tentu saja. Tapi pasti menyakitkan ya, selama ini hanya memendamnya." Pemuda dengan kaos Crochodile itu terkekeh sinis mengejeknya. "Mana mungkin, _the beast_ bisa mendapatkan _the beauty_. Apa pertemanan ini membuatmu berharap lebih hah?"

"Apa kau hanya ingin mengejekku?" tanya Draco. Luka yang terbalut di hatinya kini kembali membuka dan mengalirkan darah. Tidak perlu Daniel mengingatkannya akan cinta sepihak miliknya. Draco sadar diri jika cintanya tidak akan pernah berbalas. Jika Harry tidak mungkin meliriknya.

Sejujurnya, Draco membenci hidupnya. Jika saja dia sekeren Daniel. Jika saja dia bukan anti sosial. Jika saja dia bukan seorang pengecut. Jika saja dia bukan pecundang. Begitu banyak kata jika dan seandainya berkelebat di kepala pirangnya. Ada denyutan menyakitkan di dadanya membuatnya sulit bernapas. Dan perasaan yang sulit hilang itu membuatnya berharap tidak pernah mengenal Harry.

"Tidak, aku ingin memperingatimu." Ekspresi Daniel tidak semenyebalkan tadi. Dia bahkan memandang Draco dengan aneh. "Aku ingin mengancammu sih, jika adikku terluka segores saja. Kepalamu akan masuk ke kloset sekolah selama seminggu."

Draco balas memandang datar pada Daniel. "Kau serius? Weasley dan Jordan sudah mencoba melakukan itu padaku sejak minggu pertama aku sekolah di sini."

"Kalau begitu, wajahmu akan benar-benar membutuhkan pertolongan dokter. Kau tidak akan bisa sekolah paling cepat seminggu, Malfoy."

Buagh!

Draco merasakan sakit di perutnya. Dia membungkuk dan Daniel menengadahkan wajahnya dengan menarik rambutnya. "Ingat, ini hanya bayaran restu dariku membiarkan kau mendekatinya. Aku tidak ingin ada sesuatu yang kurang ketika dia kembali." Bisikan itu terdengar dekat di telinga Draco.

Dug!

"ARGH! BAJINGAN!" seru Daniel marah sambil mengusap kasar tulang kering kaki kirinya. "APA MAKSUDMU MALFOY!?"

Draco mencengkram perutnya yang ngilu dan tidak hilang. "Pembalasan." Sahutnya dan melarikan diri dari Daniel yang mengumpat-umpat dan dihampiri beberapa kroninya. Draco masih mencoba berlari meski tertatih-tatih. Dia ingat Harry menunggunya.

Dia sedikit bingung saat sampai parkiran dan mencoba menenangkan diri agar meredakan sedikit sakitnya. Dia masuk mobilnya dan tidak menemukan satu pun kroni Daniel yang mengejarnya. Heran. Sebetulnya tadi itu tindakan cari mati.

Dia tersenyum sinis saat menyadari sindiran Daniel tadi begitu menyakiti hatinya. Dia tahu dia tidak akan bisa memiliki Harry. Menjadi temannya saja sudah keajaiban. Dan sakit dari pukulan pemuda gagah itu tidak mengurangi perih di dadanya. Bahkan tidak terasa.

Dia nyalakan mobilnya dan melaju keluar dari pelataran sekolah. Pandangan iri menghampiri mobilnya dan dia memutar sedikit agar bisa parkir nyaman di Caffe depan kampusnya itu. Meredakan ketegangan tadi, dia turun dari mobilnya. Dia harus siap dikeroyok seluruh kroni Daniel besok. Mungkin dia cowok pertama yang berani melakukan itu pada Daniel di sekolah.

Dia merapikan sedikit penampilannya, mengelap sedikit keringatnya dengan bahunya. Dia lihat Harry sedang duduk sendiri di sudut Caffe yang posisinya nyaman. Pemuda itu masih semanis tadi pagi. Dia memainkan ponselnya dengan wajah datar dan bosan. Khas Harry Potter yang terkenal jutek pada semua orang. Draco tersenyum dan membuka pintu Caffe.

Dia lihat Harry memandangnya dan senyum gembira terulas di bibir tipisnya. Draco melangkah cepat dan duduk di depan Harry, mengabaikan nyeri di perutnya bekas pukulan Daniel. Dia sudah biasa babak belur karena berusaha melindungi diri dari dipukuli. Jadi menutupi rasa sakit sudah biasa dia lakukan demi menghindari kekhawatiran Mother.

"Akhirnya kau datang. Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Harry yang tidak menyembunyikan kegembiraannya. Draco heran. Kemana si jutek Harry Potter jika bersamanya? Sampai beberapa hari lalu padahal pemuda itu masih tidak melihatnya meski mereka berdiri tidak kurang dari 30 cm.

Setelah pesanan mereka datang, keduanya menikmati makanan mereka tanpa berbicara. Karena memang mereka tidak tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan. Sedangkan Draco ingin sekali memuaskan rasa penasarannya akan sikap Harry. Tapi dia takut.

Takut kebahagiaan yang seperti mimpi ini lenyap.

Draco takut ketika dia bertanya, maka sihir ini akan hilang dan dia terbangun.

Itu menyakitkan.

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Harry namun tidak memandangnya. Rambut hitamnya terjatuh menutupi dahinya.

"Biasa saja. Tidak ada masalah yang serius." Jawab Draco dan menyudahi makannya. Dia mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet diikuti Harry yang kini tersenyum miring. Terlihat sinis untuk Draco. Dan dia pernah melihat Harry mengulas senyum itu.

Dia ingat saat itu dia sedang di loker, Harry memiliki loker yang berhadapan dengannya. Saat itu Harry sedang memasukan bukunya kasar dan dia diganggu oleh Krum, ketua football yang merupakan teman Daniel. Harry mengulas senyum miring saat Victor Krum mengajaknya kencan.

" _Disgusting_. Larilah dengan hanya mengenakan celana dalam di lapangan setelah bertanding. Lalu kembali dan tanyakan hal yang sama." Harry menutup pintu lokernya kasar dan memandang dingin Krum. Lalu dia berlalu begitu saja dan Draco bisa mencium aroma Guess sesaat.

Setelahnya Draco tidak mau tahu apa yang terjadi. Dia tidak ingat senyum Harry selain senyum miring itu. Tidak sampai Harry tersenyum manis padanya. Makanya Draco yakin dia overdosis obat halusinogen. Harry Potter itu tidak pernah tersenyum!

Kalau kau mendapatinya tertawa, kau sama saja melihat Michael Jackson hidup lagi! Terlalu berlebihan mungkin, karena Draco melihat keajaiban itu dan Michael Jackson tetap mati.

Harry menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan dan memandangnya dengan sirat tertarik. " _Interesting_. Ceritakan tentang dirimu, Draco."

Apa coba yang menarik dari Draco? Pemuda pirang ini heran, apa Harry Potter terkena sihir atau kepalanya terbentur? Atau yang lebih mungkin lagi habis kecelakaan, hanya saja tidak ada yang tahu, dan dia jadi menganggap, Draco Malfoy yang membosankannya setengah mati itu menarik. Draco ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja.

Draco diam sesaat. Dia benci sekali rasa penasaran. Tapi dia tidak mau kehilangan moment menyenangkan ini. "Tidak sebelum kau memberi alasan atas semua ini." Jika setelah ini Harry angkat kaki dan meninggalkannya.

Draco siap.

Siap merasakan kehancuran.

"Apa aku harus punya alasan atas kencan ini?" tanya Harry dan Draco yakin ada yang berkilat di keping Emeraldnya.

"Aku kaget ternyata ini kencan. Tapi kenapa kau mengencaniku!?" suaranya tidak sepelan yang dia harapkan. Kalau itu tidak mau dia anggap menuding dengan keheranan yang sangat. Draco jadi merasa dia tidak karuan dan mengacaukan semuanya. Harusnya dia tidak bertanya jadi dia tidak sekalut ini dan mengacaukan kencan mereka. _God damn!_ Kencan! Bodoh kau Malfoy.

Suara tawa kecil Harry yang terdengar seperti dentang lonceng membuat Draco yakin jika Daniel akan muncul. Lalu menertawakan kebodohannya yang terjebak lelucon yang dibuat pemuda itu. Tapi itu tidak terjedi meski dia memandang sekeliling Caffe dan Harry bertanya siapa yang dia cari.

"Aku tertarik padamu sebetulnya," ujar Harry membuatnya kembali ke kenyataan. Dia kembali memandang serius pemuda manis di hadapannya dan berpikir. Tertarik untuk mengerjainya atau tertarik yang dalam arti lain. Dia bahkan menyatukan alisnya dan pemuda tercantik di sekolah itu tersenyum malu serta gugup.

Setelah beberapa menit yang _awkward_ , Harry memutar bola matanya bosan dan kesal. " _God!_ Kau memang lugu, ya?" desisnya dan berdiri.

Draco ingin mencegah pemuda itu pergi dan merasa panik. Tapi Harry masih berdiri diam di depannya dan memandangnya intens. Harry membungkuk padanya dan menarik kerah kemejanya. Draco yakin Harry ingin meninjunya karena kesal telah membuang-buang waktu dengan anak aneh sepertinya.

Tapi pikiran Draco kosong saat dia membelalak karena wajah Harry menempel dengan wajahnya. Dia bisa melihat bulu mata Harry yang lentik dan panjang menutup matanya. Bibir Harry bahkan menempeli bibirnya dan mengemut sedikit. Draco _blank_.

Harry Potter menciumnya?

MENCIUMNYA SAUDARA-SAUDARA!

Setelah Draco yang membeku seperti manekin, Harry menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan pipinya terlihat merona. Namun ekspresinya tidak bisa Draco mengerti. "Aku yakin kau yang peringkat satu di angkatan, tahu apa maksudku jika aku bilang tertarik padamu dan melakukan hal ini." Kata Harry dan berlalu keluar dari Caffe itu setelah membayar ke kasir.

Draco masih terdiam saat mendengar suara pintu Caffe yang tertutup. Tidak… Dia tidak mau semua berakhir begini. Dia terburu-buru bangkit dengan derak keras dan tak peduli kakinya terantuk meja. Dia mengejar Harry yang melangkah santai menuju halte bis. Dia tahan lengan kecil pemuda manis itu untuk menghentikan jalannya.

Draco bersumpah dia melihat sudut pemuda manis itu berkedut seolah menahan sesuatu di ekspresinya. Dan Draco tidak mau menebak artinya. Dia segera memandang pupil pemuda yang menjadi pujaan hatinya itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti!" desak Draco setelah diam cukup lama. Dia tidak kuat menatap wajah cantik itu. Dadanya pasti bergemuruh membuatnya ingin lari dan bergelung dibalik selimutnya di Malfoy Manor.

"Apanya yang tidak kau mengerti?" Harry tidak menunjukan kejutekannya. Seolah itu Cuma mitos jika di hadapan Draco. Dia malah terlihat sabar menghadapi seorang Malfoy junior saat ini.

"Kau!" seru Draco kelewat keras. Wajahnya terlihat kalut dan semua pertahanannya menutupi perasaan lenyap. "Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku?"

"Melakukan apa?" Harry mengangkat satu alisnya. Dia menikmati ekspresi yang ditunjukkan pemuda tampan di hadapannya. Jarang-jarang melihat Malfoy berekspresi. Biasanya hanya wajah dingin saja yang muncul.

"Mendekatiku…" desis Draco. "Kau kan tidak pernah melihatku. Kau harusnya kencan dengan cowok seperti Wood! Kenapa kau malah ada di sini dan menyia-nyiakan waktumu dengan pemuda sepertiku?"

Akhirnya keluar juga apa yang dirasakan Draco. Dia menghembus napas lega dan menunggu reaksi Harry dengan degup jantung yang kencang. Apa lagi pemuda itu malah menatapnya terlalu lekat. Detik berikutnya dia terhenyak saat Harry malah tertawa. Gembira sekali. Seolah dia tidak pernah tertawa. Meski Draco yakin itu benar.

"Kau tidak suka aku mendekatimu?" tanya Harry setelah tawanya mereda. Dia memandang Draco dengan mengulum senyum.

Draco mendesah berat dan memandang ke arah halte yang cukup ramai. "Aku menyukaimu. Cukup lama dan cukup untuk puas untuk merasakan perasaan itu. Kau tidak tahu aku begitu menantikan pelajaran Kimia hanya untuk memandangimu sangat dekat. Namun cukup juga sakitnya saat kau tidak mengetahui keberadaanku sama sekali."

Ekspresi Harry tidak berubah. Dia kini menggigit bibirnya untuk menanti kelanjutan cerita Draco. "Bagiku, ini bukan seperti Romeo atau Juliet. Tapi seperti penyair yang mencintai seorang putri. Aku tidak suka terlalu dramatis. Terbiasa dianggap tidak ada olehmu membuatku membuang jauh-jauh semua harapan. Tidak mungkin 'kan murid populer sepertimu menyukai aku yang jadi bulan-bulanan di sekolah."

Draco menahan kernyitan melihat Harry memandangnya dengan tatapan sulit dimengerti. Tapi karena pemuda cantik itu diam saja, maka dia lanjutkan ceritanya. "Aku sudah patah hati, terbiasa patah hati setiap melihatmu. Dan aku tidak mau menambah sakitnya. Yang kau lakukan, aku tidak tahu apa tujuanmu. Tapi jika kau teruskan dan kemudian kau menganggap semua ini hanya untuk mengusir kebosanan. Lalu kau akan kembali menganggap aku tidak ada."

Draco mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh sisi wajah Harry, namun dia kepalkan tangannya dan menurunkannya kembali. Mengurungkan niatnya. "Itu sama saja kau membunuhku. Bukan melukaiku lagi. Mungkin perasaanku tidak berarti apa-apa untuk orang sepertimu. Aku tahu kau tidak sadar sudah lama membuatku patah hati. Seperti pada semua pemuda cupu lainnya. Tapi kumohon hentikan jika kau hanya main-main denganku."

Dan senyum mengerikan itu muncul. Draco yakin itu _**seringai**_. Ada yang mengiris hatinya saat seringai itu berubah menjadi senyum senang. Dia merasa bodoh sudah mengungkapkan semua perasaannya pada orang seperti Harry. Mana dia mengerti perasaan seperti itu. Dia tidak mengenal cinta. Dia hanya tahu senang-senang. Maka dia berbalik ke arah Caffe untuk menuju mobilnya.

Hati kecilnya berbisik pada harap agar Harry mengejarnya. Hanya desisan kecil. Namun cukup besar kecewanya saat itu tidak terkabul. Kembali ada denyutan di hatinya yang terasa ngilu. Dan dia mempercepat langkahnya.

 _ **To Be Continued….**_

Author's Note :

Huwaaa! Maaf! Niatnya bikin oneshoot. Malah jadi panjang gak karuan begini. Apa kalian bisa menebak akhirnya. Ichie harap enggak. Daniel tega yah…/plak/ my honey Draco di jahatin /slapped/

Teheee, ichie emang sengaja bikin Draco dibully../ditimpa Draco/ Abis biasanya kan dia tukang bully. Rasakan! /gampar/ ichie harap cerita ichie gak ngebosenin ampe kalian gelinding nungguin. Ichie bakal apdet endingnya minggu depan. Harap dikasih saran atau komen. Ichie emang terlalu banyak bikin AU. Abis kalian tahu udah lama Ichie gak ubek-ubek soal HP. Tapi setelah ini kelar Ichie bakal kasih kalian Drarry yg multichap. Projek banyak amat. Doain juga Ichie bisa keterima di Univ yang Ichie mau.

Sebel juga liat doi udah uncang-uncang kaki gak mikirin univ karena udah keterima. Wuek! Tapi jangan pikirin dia. Udah dari pada ngoceh gak jelas. READ AND REVIEW PLEAAASSSEEEE! /pake puppy eyesnya Harry/gelinding/


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ichie Kurosaki**_

 _ **Proudly Presents**_

 _ **The Beauty of Silver Eyes**_

Rate: T+

Genre: Romance-Drama

Character Pairing: Draco Malfoy-Harry Potter

Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling

Warning : Typo, BxB, Yaoi, Fluff, AU, No War, Bash Chara! OOC! OC!

Summary : Sudah cukup lama Harry mengenal Draco Malfoy. Pemuda culun di Hogwarts, karena meskipun dia anak kaya, dia itu kutu buku dan jelas-jelas pemuda yang lebih tua sebulan itu anti-sosial. Nah, mana mungkin dia, Harry Potter, anak populer sehogwarts, jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu?

Malfoy Manor  
Manchester, England

Saat Mother menyambutnya di ruang keluarga, Draco tidak ragu untuk memeluk wanita itu. Pelukannya begitu erat saat bukannya sakit di dadanya menghilang, malah makin menjadi-jadi. Dadanya sesak. Apa lagi melihat senyum Harry yang seolah mempermainkan perasaannya. Dia bukannya bodoh untuk tahu jika Harry memang hanya bersenang-senang.

Dia menganggap Draco sama seperti cowok yang pernah dikencaninya. Seolah dia piala bergilir. Dan Draco membenci kenyataan itu. Dia juga membenci dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya jatuh cinta pada Harry. Memendam perasaan hampir dua tahun ternyata hanya memupuk rasa itu untuk makin membesar dan tidak menghilangkannya.

Air matanya mengalir dan dia langsung berlari ke kamar. Dia tidak mau Mother tahu jika dia menangis. Father bisa marah dan menganggapnya anak lemah. Dia melepas kemejanya dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk menyiram diri di bawah pancuran air dingin. Dia bersandar pada dinding dan membiarkan dingin mengguyurnya. Dan dia menangis.

Menangis tanpa suara. Dan menelan jeritannya sendiri.

Dia tidak kuat menahan luka patah hati ini. Dan membayangkan beratnya hari esok untuk berhadapan dengan Daniel. Tapi dia menyayangi Mother dan tidak mau membuatnya cemas. Ini pertama kalinya dia merasakan beban seberat ini. Dia jadi berpikir lebih baik dia tidak pernah mengenal Harry lebih dari yang seharusnya.

Dia sudah tamak karena berani berharap bisa berhubungan lebih jauh dengan pemuda itu. Ini bayaran atas kebahagiaan kemarin. Dia membuka matanya saat mendengar Mother mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan menyuruhnya keluar untuk makan malam.

Huh, bodohnya dia. Buat apa dia bertindak cengeng dan melodrama seperti ini. Dia tidak menyadari jika dia selemah ini. Dia segera menyelesaikan urusan kamar mandinya dan berbenah diri untuk makan malam dengan Mother. Selesai melihat di cermin jika dia sudah lebih baik, dia keluar kamarnya dan turun tangga untuk ke ruang makan. Sayup-sayup dia mendengar Mother sedang berbicara dengan orang yang dia kira Father.

"Aku sedih melihatnya hancur perlahan seperti itu. Tidakkah kau mencemaskannya? Lebih baik jika dia pindah ke luar negeri." Suara Mother terdengar seperti tercekik dan membuat Draco urung menuruni kakinya ke anak tangga lebih jauh. Dia bahkan mundur.

"Ke mana?" Draco kenal suara berat Father.

"Entah ke mana! Mungkin Amerika, atau benua lain! Asia, Jepang bagus." Sahut Mother cepat.

"Dan membuatnya mendapat hal serupa. Atau bisa jadi dia mendapat hal lebih buruk. Aku tidak pernah mengajarinya lari dari kenyataan, Cissy. Dia harus menghadapi masalahnya dan menyelesaikannya. Dia yang memilih jalan hidupnya. Bukankah kita sudah membantunya sebisa kita dengan mengabulkan keinginannya. Jika dia memang ingin lari dan pindah ke luar negeri, aku akan kabulkan."

"Maka lakukan! Pindahkan dia! Tidak ke luar negeri boleh. Ke kota lain saja!"

"Tapi dia tidak memintanya. Apa kau tidak sadar? Dia anak yang kuat. Aku bangga padanya. Bukannya aku tidak peduli akan lingkungan sosialnya. Apakah kau tidak tahu jika dia menjadi pemuda yang baik? Dia tidak menjadi pemuda yang manja atau brengsek. Syukuri dan bahagialah Cissy. Maka Draco juga akan bahagia."

Draco terdiam. Entah kenapa, tubuhnya terasa ringan dan dia tersenyum. Ya, Draco yang memilih jalan ini. Dia kemudian kembali menuruni tangga dan langkahnya tidak lagi berat. Dia lihat Father yang memandang Mother dengan lembut dan begitu melihatnya, tatapannya kembali serius. Huh!

Dia acuhkan saja dan duduk di meja makan di ikuti keduanya. Maid segera beranjak pergi dan sudah tertata banyak makanan di meja. Draco bertekad dia akan menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Dan tidak akan membuat Mother khawatir lagi. Dia hanya patah hati. Tidak lebih, iya 'kan?

Dan dadanya mencelos…

Vvvv

Ketika dia bangun, kepalanya begitu pusing. Dia baru bisa tidur sejam yang lalu dan sekarang dia harus bangun. Dia duduk dan menatap langsung pada cermin sambil mencengkram kepalanya yang berdenyut. Dia mencoba ingat jadwalnya hari ini. Sial, ada ujian di kelas Biologi. Bersama Harry Potter.

Mengingat Harry membuat dadanya ngilu dan dia melupakan sakit kepalanya. Pemuda yang menjadi alasan dia tidak bisa tidur malam tadi. Dia lihat wajahnya yang makin pucat dan ada kantung mata. _Hell_! Dia paksakan dirinya dan bersiap-siap diri. Setelah dia rapi dengan jaket kaos dan celana Eiger sebetis, dia turun untuk sarapan.

Ibunya memandangnya aneh. "Kau sehat, _son_? Sebaiknya kau tidur di rumah. Akan Mother telepon sekolah untuk minta izin. Kau terlihat mengerikan."

"Aku ada ujian pagi ini, setelah itu baru aku minta izin. _God_ , aku belum belajar!" Dia ambil roti daging dan meminum susunya.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu, _son_. Tidak apa kalau kau ikut remidi. Father pasti mengerti. Lagi pula dia tidak akan menanyakan rincian nilaimu." Mother menyodorkan obat yang dia pinta dari maid yang disuruhnya.

Draco meminum obat itu. Dia mengenakan kacamatanya dan mengabaikan Mother yang berjengit melihatnya. Dia berlalu begitu saja setelah mengambil kunci mobilnya di nakas dan mengabaikan ocehan Mother soal _softlens_ mahal serta keselamatan mengemudi. Dia bahkan berlari kecil menghindari ibu tersayangnya itu. Dia malas diantar supir dan sedang ingin mengemudi sendiri.

Sesampainya di sekolah dengan selamat, sarapan membuat sakit kepalanya berkurang. Mungkin karena obat Mother tadi. Dia melangkah cepat menuju kelas Biologi dan memiliki waktu sejam untuk belajar seadanya. Dia dengar ada langkah kaki yang mengikutinya dan saat dia menoleh, dia membelalakan matanya dan dadanya kembali berdenyut. Dia kembali memandang ke depan dan mempercepat langkahnya.

Itu Harry, ya, Harry Potter yang itu.

Sepertinya, pemuda manis itu tidak menyadari Draco dan sibuk dengan bukunya. Saat sampai di kelas, Draco menemukan hampir separuh bangku sudah diisi. Dia duduk di depan agar fokus. Dan dia mencium aroma mawar saat sadar siapa yang duduk di sebelahnya. Dalam hati dia meratap. Namun pemuda yang diratapi sepertinya tidak sadar dan masih sibuk dengan buku.

Kenapa Harry Potter duduk di depan!? Biasanya juga pemuda itu di belakang. Namun setelah terhenyak beberapa detik, Draco sadar dan segera mengeluarkan bukunya panik. Materi ujian ini banyak dan sial buat apa dia kurang tidur jika waktu semalaman dia tidak belajar! Kemana otakmu Malfoy!?

Dia kembali merasakan denyut di kepalanya dan apa yang dia baca di satu bab tidak masuk ke ingatannya. Dia melihat ada yang menggeser sebuah makalah tipis ke mejanya. Dan hanya ada satu orang yang tepat di sampingnya karena sisi lainnya itu tembok. Sebuah senyum lembut menyapanya saat dia menoleh. Deg deg!

"Kurasa kau membutuhkannya. Baca dan pahami makalah itu. Akan sangat membantumu meringkas materi ujian." Lalu wajahnya kembali serius saat membaca bukunya. "Lakukan, Malfoy. Waktumu kurang dari satu jam." Tegur Harry lagi tanpa menoleh saat Draco dengan bodohnya malah melamun kosong.

Dengan gugup Draco membuka dan membaca makalah itu. Ada sedikit keraguan namun dia percaya saat isi makalah itu mirip dengan materi di buku dan lebih ringkas. Dia terlalu fokus memahami isi makalah itu hingga tidak sadar jika Mrs. Sprout sudah masuk ke kelas.

"Tutup buku kalian!" ujarnya. Draco tersentak dan buru-buru memasukan buku dan makalah yang dipegangnya ke dalam tas. Dia keluarkan pena hitamnya dan duduk dengan tegang. Dia merasa pikirannya kosong dan tidak bisa ingat apa pun meski telah membaca isi makalah itu lebih dari tiga kali.

Dia akhirnya berusaha tenang dan pasrah saat lembar ujian dibagikan dan mencoba mengacuhkan bisik-bisik di belakangnya yang minta contekan.

Vvvv

Setelah ujian selesai, Draco melihat jika Harry berlalu keluar kelas begitu saja. Membuat Draco tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk mengembalikan makalah pemuda itu. Harus Draco akui dia selamat di ujian ini berkat makalah Harry. Isinya ketikan tentu saja, namun ringkasan itu tidak bisa dibilang contekan. Mengingat senyum seringai Harry kemarin membuat Draco goyah kembali.

Apa maksud Harry membuatnya terombang-ambing seperti ini?

Mungkin Harry tidak sadar, tentu saja. Dia tidak pernah peduli soal _hati_ seperti ini 'kan? Setelah kelas sepi dan Draco merasa jika kepalanya mau meledak, dia bangkit berdiri. Selanjutnya menyesal karena dia jadi limbung. Memutuskan jika dia sebaiknya pulang, Draco berpikir jika harus berusaha bertahan hingga ruang piket.

Dia berjalan ke pintu kelas dan hampir saja jatuh jika lengannya tidak ditahan. Sepasang mata berwarna hijau yang memandangnya membuatnya menegakkan diri. Ah, kebetulan, pikirnya dan membuka tasnya untuk mengeluarkan makalah milik pemuda di hadapannya.

"Milik mu" dia sodorkan makalah itu. "Trims, kau menyelamatkanku."

" _Yeah_ , kau juga," gumaman Harry masih bisa dia dengar. Karena itu dia mengernyit. "Kau terlihat tidak sehat. Mau aku antar ke ruang kesehatan atau pulang?" tawarnya.

Draco ingin sekali menolak. Sumpah. Karena dia tidak mau ambil resiko. "Aku berencana pulang setelah ke ruang piket. Jadi, tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja." Merasakan jika kepalanya berputar, Draco mencoba mendorong Harry menjauh. Namun tangannya hanya mampu menimbulkan sentuhan di bahu anak populer itu.

Memutar bola matanya, Harry menarik Draco duduk di bangku terdekat. "Duduk saja, aku akan membuat izin untukmu. Aku tidak ada kelas lagi. Kau demam parah." Kemudian pemuda itu pergi.

Merasa dia tidak bisa apa-apa, Draco putuskan untuk menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja. Dalam hati dia menyesal melakukan tindakan _melodrama_ seperti menangis di kamar mandi. Terdengar seperti gadis remaja patah hati. _Well_ , Draco memang remaja yang patah hati. Tapi dia bukan anak gadis!

Berpikir jika dia melantur karena pikirannya kemana-mana maka dia mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya. Apa dia sanggup menyetir? Bukannya dia gengsi atau apa, dia hanya tidak mau merepotkan Harry. Apa lagi tindakan dia kemarin yang meninggalkan pemuda itu begitu saja. Tapi dia kan punya alasan.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat dan dugaannya jika itu Harry tepat. Dia mau mengatakan protes karena Harry mengambil kunci mobilnya namun urung saat pemuda itu melotot. Maka dia bangkit berdiri dan pasrah saja diseret ke parkiran.

Selama di mobil, Draco berusaha tidur dan mencoba mengacuhkan jika seorang Harry Potter menyetir untuknya. Itu tidak pernah dia bayangkan. Dia ingin menjerit pada satu sekolah untuk menyebarkan berita itu. Entah mereka akan percaya atau tidak. Melonjak senangnya dada Draco dibarengi dengan sesak di hatinya mengingat ini _tidak_ _berarti_ apa pun. _Ironi_.

"Apa kau sudah tidur?" tanya Harry pelan. Namun Draco berusaha mengacuhkannya dan diam saja. Dia merasa mual dan merasa hari ini begitu hancur berantakan karena dia sakit. Tidak lama hingga mobil berhenti dan Draco masih ingin memejamkan matanya. Entah kenapa dia tidak mau ini berakhir.

Dia merasakan tangan lembut Harry mengusap pipinya. Hingga dia ingin menjerit dan membuka mata saat merasakan benda hangat dan lembab menyentuh bibirnya. Dia tidak bodoh untuk tahu jika Harry sekali lagi menciumnya.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya dan menjauh dari Draco. Degup jantung Draco begitu kencang hingga dia takut itu menyakitinya. Apa-apaan! Namun dia tidak tahan untuk tidak membuka matanya dan terkejut. Dia menoleh pada Harry dan menemukan mereka di depan manor namun tidak masuk. Harry parkir di pinggir jalan. "Aku tidak memiliki niat mempermainkanmu atau menambah daftar pria yang pernah kukencani." Pemuda manis itu tidak memandangnya dan hanya menatap lurus ke depan seolah sedang fokus menyetir. Ekspresinya juga begitu serius sehingga Draco tidak berani menyela. Dia tidak yakin apa Harry sadar dia sudah membuka matanya.

"Ada beberapa hal di dunia ini yang harus kau pikir dengan terbuka. Aku mungkin terbiasa dengan kepercayaan diriku dan merasa bisa mendapatkan semuanya. Aku akui aku egois. Betapa aku sangat seenaknya. Aku hidup dengan mencela sikap kakak dan ayahku namun ternyata aku sama saja seperti mereka." Pegangan Harry pada kemudi mengeras. "Kau benar, bagaimana mungkin aku yang dulu tidak pernah mempedulikan kehadiranmu kini dengan seenaknya berusaha mendekatimu.

"Tapi aku janji aku akan berubah demi dirimu. Aku tidak akan egois. Aku hanya begitu menginginkanmu. Mungkin kau butuh waktu untuk yakin. Namun aku tidak pernah sebegitu inginnya memiliki seseorang. Ini bukan perasaan sepintas yang akan hilang, aku yakin. Kenapa aku tidak mengejarmu kemarin? Aku begitu senang tahu kau mencintaiku. Tapi aku juga ragu pada perasaanku sendiri."

"Dan sekarang… melihatmu menderita entah kenapa aku juga ikut merasakannya. Baru pertama kali aku peduli pada orang lain. Aku merasa hidup dan menjadi diriku sendiri di depanmu. Dan tidak mungkin aku mau kehilanganmu. Tidak untuk seterusnya! Kau tidak tahu betapa aku begitu ingin jadi kekasihmu." Harry memukul kemudi dan menoleh pada Draco yang masih membeku. "Tidakkah itu cukup jelas?" tanyanya.

Sekarang Draco yakin jika Harry memang sudah tahu dia bangun. Wajahnya begitu menyiratkan kecemasan. Seolah dia takut akan sesuatu yang Draco tidak pahami. Menyadari wajah bingungnya, Harry menghela napas kasar dan frustasi.

Draco tidak mengerti kenapa Harry mengungkapkan hal itu. Dia bukannya tidak paham, tapi dia ragu. Dia takut sewaktu-waktu Harry akan meninggalkannya. Karena ini terlalu cepat untuk Draco. Begitu cepatnya Harry berubah hingga dia takut itu akan terulang ke arah yang begitu buruk.

"Apa kau mau memberiku kesempatan?" tanya Harry padanya dan tangan lentik pemuda itu terulur ke wajah pucatnya dan mengusapnya lembut. "Kau harus tahu ini pertama kalinya aku menembak duluan." Bisikan pemuda cantik itu membuat ketegangan Draco menyurut.

Senyuman geli muncul di wajah Draco membuat Harry tersenyum cantik. "Apa aku pantas?" tanya Draco dengan pedih.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Harry cepat. "Kalau kau tidak yakin, kau kuberitahu. Kau itu yang pertama dalam segala hal di hidupku. Yang pertama boleh masuk kamarku, tapi kau sudah tahu itu-"

"Jadi itu sungguhan?" potong Draco menyembunyikan rasa tidak percayanya. Dan melihat sekali lagi Harry memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Tentu saja. Buat apa Mom rela bawa nampan ke kamarku saking penasarannya?" sahut Harry seolah sarkastik. "Yang pertama dengar pernyataan cintaku yang memalukan. Kuharap kau tutup mulut soal hari ini. Yang pertama aku setirkan, berbanggalah kecuali saat aku belajar menyetir dan membuat SIM. Yang pertama aku cium. Yang pertama mendengar aku mengoceh panjang. Entahlah, kau yang pertama soal segalanya dalam hidupku."

Draco masih diam saja mendengarkan Harry. Dia merasa lucu bisa melihat sikap Harry Potter yang tidak dikenalnya di sekolah. Dan sifat egoisnya muncul. Dia tidak mau orang lain tahu soal ini. Tidak ingin Harry jadi milik orang lain. Dia ingin seperti ini terus. Harry hanya untuknya.

"Tapi aku mengerti jika kau belum bisa menerima semua ini." Senyum Harry membuat Draco menelan ludah. "Maaf jika aku sudah seenaknya padamu. Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Kalau kau butuh waktu aku akan memberikannya. Jangan lama, ya." Harry kembali menyalakan mobilnya dan membawa mobil itu masuk ke parkiran. Lalu keduanya turun dari mobil. Harry melempar kunci mobilnya.

"Kau mau-"

"Nah, sebaiknya aku pulang. Kau butuh banyak istirahat. Jangan pikirkan kata-kataku. Kepalamu nanti pecah. Selamat tidur!" Harry mengecup bibir Draco. "Manisnya!" lalu pemuda itu keluar gerbangnya dengan langkah cepat. Setelah Harry hilang dari pandangannya, dia jatuh bersandar di mobilnya. Rona merah tidak bisa dia sembunyikan dari pipinya.

"Kemana harga dirimu sebagai seorang Malfoy jika posisimu di bawah, Draco?" tanya Lucius membuat Draco berjengit. Pria itu sudah duduk di teras dan membaca korannya. "Sangat memalukan." Ejekan itu membuat Draco mengingat sakit kepalanya.

Dengusan keluar dari hidungnya dan dia memilih masuk ke dalam Manor. Dia benar-benar butuh istirahat.

Pagi ini keadaan Draco membaik. Kepalanya tidak berdenyut atau sakit apa pun. Apa pun, termasuk luka hatinya. Dia kadang ingin tersenyum-senyum atau tertawa gembira mengingat pernyataan Harry kemarin soal menyukainya. Perasaannya terbalas setelah hampir dua tahun. Dan Draco tahu dia bodoh karena membiarkan Harry menggantung.

Karena ada di hati kecilnya rasa takut. Bagaimana jika semua hanya mimpi?

Hari ini dia memilih bolos. Karena merasa tubuhnya masih lemas setelah demam semalam. Father masih saja menggodanya saat sarapan dan akhirnya Mother tahu. Kini seringai Mother tidak hilang padanya. Dia lebih memilih bermain Playstation di kamarnya hingga siang hari. Tepat setengah jam sebelum makan siang ada tamu yang datang.

Dia tidak menutup pintu kamarnya setelah sarapan. Lagi pula kamarnya di lantai dua, lantai khusus miliknya dan tidak ada satu pun maid yang kurang kerjaan hilir mudik di sana. Jadi dia cuek saja. Tapi dia menyesal akan kebiasaannya itu sekarang. Karena saat tamu itu berdiri di pintunya, dia bisa melihat Draco secara langsung.

Draco belum mandi. Meski Father sudah menyinggungnya tadi pagi dia tidak peduli. Kini dia sangat menyesal. Dia masih pakai kaos lengan panjang yang memperlihatkan bahunya dan celana training panjang. Apa lagi rambut pirangnya yang acak-acakan meski biasanya dia butuh setengah jam demi memastikan kerapihan rambutnya setiap harinya.

Harry terlihat sempurna hari itu. Dia mengenakan celana jeans di bawah lutut dan kaos setengah lengan dengan hoodie. Dia berdiri di pintu kamar Draco selama beberapa saat sebelum melangkah masuk dan melihat sekeliling. "Kupikir kau sakit dan tidak bisa bangun dari kasur."

 _Game Over!_

Draco mendesis kesal saat melihat tulisan ' _Lozer'_ di LCD. "Tidak, kau lihat aku sudah lebih baik dan bisa berpikir jernih." Kemudian Draco berbaring di permadani dan membiarkan Harry duduk di sebelahnya. Dia memejamkan matanya membiarkan Harry menyentuh keningnya untuk menyibak poninya.

"Apa aku mengganggu hari bolosmu?" tanya Harry dan saat dia menjauhkan tangannya, Draco menahannya.

"Tidak. Ada yang ingin kutanya." Mendengar sahutan "hm" dari Harry Draco melanjutkan. "Kenapa Daniel belum mendatangiku setelah aku tendang tulang keringnya dan dicium adik kesayangannya?"

Terdengar suara tawa keras dari Harry dan Draco membuka matanya. Dia menatap Harry seolah memprotes 'apa yang lucu?' Setelah Harry meredakan tawanya, pemuda itu menjawab masih dengan cengiran geli.

"Baik-baik! Maaf!" mulai Harry. "Daniel bilang setelah dia meninju perutmu, dia mengatakan 'Ini bayaran restu dariku untukmu mendekatinya 'kan?' lalu kau menendang tulang keringnya." Setengah heran Draco mengangguk saat Harry malah makin kelihatan geli. "Daniel itu sebenarnya ingin membicarakan soal rencana pendekatanmu denganku. Dia ingin membantumu menjadi pacarku. Karena selama ini aku hanya kencan tapi tidak pernah pacaran. Daniel tahu aku ingin mempunyai kekasih tapi semua temannya tidak ada yang cocok denganku."

Dalam hati, Draco menyesal menendang kaki Daniel saat itu. Andai dia _mengundur_ niatnya setelah Daniel membicarakan maksudnya.

" _Well_ , Daniel sempat kesal. Tapi dia senang karena tahu kau orang paling berani yang dia kenal. Dia percaya kalau kau yang jadi kekasihku, aku pasti baik-baik saja. Dan setelah dia tidak menemukanmu lagi, dia bilang aku yang harus maju sendiri untuk mendapatkanmu." Senyum Harry membuat Draco merasa tenggelam di permadaninya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Draco dan memandang Harry lembut. Dia bangkit duduk dan mencium bibir Harry. "Inikah?" dia lepas dan tersenyum. Dia peluk Harry dan menyusupkan kepalanya ke leher Harry untuk menghirup aroma bunga Lily. "Atau mengatakan, aku mencintaimu. Sangat."

Harry membalas pelukan Draco begitu erat. "Ya, semuanya benar." Dia usap rambut Draco dan kembali berciuman. Menyesap rasa bibir masing-masing. Dia bahkan memasukan lidahnya saat bibir Harry membuka. Dia melepas ciumannya saat Harry menepuk dadanya karena membutuhkan oksigen. Namun Draco, seperti remaja normal lainnya tentu saja tidak bisa menolak apa yang disajikan di hadapannya.

Kecupan-kecupan Draco berikan di wajah Harry dan tangannya tidak tinggal diam menggerayangi tubuh ramping dipelukannya itu. Dan baru saja tangannya terselip ke dalam baju Harry untuk meraba kemulusannya, suara deheman juga ketukan pelan menghentikan aktivitas keduanya. Sontak Harry mendorong Draco saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di pintu.

Dengan wajah merah dan malu, Harry bangkit berdiri untuk menunduk hormat pada kepala keluarga Malfoy itu. Ada sirat humor di mata kelabu yang serupa dengan Draco itu. Sedangkan anaknya sendiri mendengus dan ikut berdiri. "Ada apa Father?" tanyanya menyembunyikan kesal.

" _Well_ , maaf mengganggu apa pun yang kalian sedang lakukan." Harry membuang wajahnya mendengar sindiran Lucius. "Tapi Mother sudah menyiapkan makan siang. Segera ke bawah. Kalian bisa lanjutkan apa pun tadi setelah mengisi energi. Aku yakin kalian butuh." Tidak perlu bertanya untuk tahu jika Lucius sedang mengejek Draco sebelum pergi dengan seringai.

Dengusan kasar Draco keluarkan dan pemuda itu masuk ke kamar mandi.

Vvvv

Setelah makan siang, Harry pulang dari rumah Draco dan menolak keras diantar. Draco sendiri meski belum sehat benar, yakin jika bisa menyetir untuk sekedar mengantar kekasihnya itu. Setelah Harry tidak terlihat lagi, dia masuk ke ruang keluarga dan menemukan suasana aneh. Meski Father bekerja di mejanya dan Mother menata toples kue, dia yakin atmosfer terasa berbeda. Apalagi sudut bibir Mother yang berkedut.

"Oh ayolah! Bisakah kalian berhenti meledekku?" tanya Draco kesal. Namun dia malah mendapati Father menyeringai dan Mother mengulum bibir.

"Apa? Kami sedang diam saja" jawab Lucius dan kembali pada dokumen-dokumennya. Dia masih menyeringai meski Draco melangkah dengan hentakan untuk naik ke kamarnya.

Vvvv

Langkah Draco tergesa dan dia benar-benar gugup. Setelah memantapkan batin, dia tekan bell rumah keluarga Potter, yang tidak lebih besar dari Manornya. Mansion itu memang mewah namun tidak seluas Malfoy Manor. Setelah agak lama, pintu itu terbuka dan Draco menahan napas dengan wajah sedatar mungkin.

"Hey, calon adik ipar!" pemuda tan itu mengacak rambut Draco dengan seringai menyebalkan. Dia memandang maklum saat Draco hanya mengangguk sopan. "Kalau kau serius begitu terus, kau hanya akan jadi bulan-bulanan dan cepat tua lalu mati karena dikerjai orang."

"Nah, kau mati setelah dengan bodoh mengerjai orang karena kecerobohanmu." Saat itu Daniel hanya memutar bola matanya. Lalu mempersilahkan dia masuk.

"Harry! Pangeran kodokmu datang!" teriak Daniel dan masuk setelah kembali mengacak rambut Draco. Dia hanya tertawa mendengar Draco menggerutu. "Ya ya, kau butuh setengah jam untuk menatanya kan!" sayup-sayup komentar itu terdengar.

Tidak lama seorang pria hampir saja melewatinya jika pria itu tidak sadar Draco berdiri. Dia terlihat terkejut. "Draco?" tanyanya tidak percaya. Dan dibalas pandangan bingung oleh pemuda pirang yang mencoba merapikan tatanan rambutnya itu. "Kau sudah besar!" seru pria itu histeris sendiri.

"Ehm, ya, aku sudah tujuh belas" sahut Draco tidak mengerti. Dia lihat Lily masuk ke ruang itu dan menyodorkan teh padanya. " _Good morning_ , Mrs. Potter" sapanya dan dibalas kecupan di pipi oleh wanita itu.

Keduanya terkejut saat pria berambut hitam itu mendekati Draco dan memeluknya singkat sebelum mengacak rambut Draco. Pemuda itu terlihat tidak suka dan menjauhkan kepalanya. Namun pria itu malah tertawa melihat reaksinya. "Persis seperti ayahmu Draco. Lily, kau tidak bilang mengenal anak Cissy."

"Oh, aku lupa kau sepupunya, Sirius. Lagi pula bukan aku, dia pacar Harry. Kemarin dia heboh bercerita soal kekasih pertamanya ini. Kau harus lihat dia tertawa dan merona. Senang sekali anak itu." Lily menarik Draco untuk duduk di sofa panjang.

"Jadi Harry jatuh cinta pada keponakanku?" pria yang ternyata Sirius Black itu duduk di sofa tunggal.

"Maaf?" tanya Draco. Hal itu membuat Lily dan Sirius tertawa kecil.

"Aku ini pamanmu, Draco. Ibumu itu sepupuku" jelas Sirius. "Terakhir aku melihatmu itu ketika kau masih kecil. Berapa ya, tiga atau empat tahun." Dia jelas tidak tersinggung Draco tidak mengenalnya. Pria berjas mewah itu berdiri dan mencoba mengacak rambut Draco namun pemuda itu berhasil mengelak. Sambil tertawa dia mengecup pipi Lily yang ikut berdiri. "Aku ada urusan, sampai jumpa Lils, Draco."

Draco hanya mengagguk saja dan dia lihat Harry yang ribut dengan Daniel soal entah apa. Kemudian Harry berlari ke arah Draco dan memeluk pemuda pirang itu. Draco jelas kaget dan berusaha meredam malunya di depan Lily dan Daniel. "Ayo pergi! Mom kami berangkat."

Dia hanya bisa pasrah diseret Harry dan pamit pada Lily yang tertawa. Daniel dan Harry saling menjulurkan lidah untuk mengejek. Dia hanya geleng kepala melihat tingkah kekanakan itu.

Vvvv

Saat sampai di parkiran sekolah, Draco terdiam. Dia melihat Harry yang juga sadar jika dia belum melepas sitbeltnya. Harry menghela napas dan memandangnya. "Apa lagi? Kau masih meragukanku?"

"Ti-tidak" sangkal Draco. Dia menyesal melihat Harry yang berusaha menutupi kecewanya. Dia tahu seberapa banyak Harry mengorbankan harga dirinya demi mendapatkan Draco. "Aku takut kau malu berjalan bersamaku."

Draco menelan ludahnya melihat Harry kini benar-benar kesal. "Apa sih yang ada di otakmu!?" bentak Harry. Pertama kalinya seorang Malfoy dibentak. (standing applause/plak!). Harry memutar bola matanya. "Tidak akan ada lagi yang mengganggumu. Sungguh! Jika masih ada, akan aku biarkan Mrs. Norris menggigit paha Daniel."

Senyuman muncul di bibir Draco. Ya, buat apa dia ragu. Harry menyerahkan segalanya. Seolah penantian Draco dua tahun ini berbuah begitu manis. Keduanya kemudian turun dari mobil Audi Draco dan berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju kelas Kimia hari ini. Harry tidak peduli, asal dia mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.

Draco pun tidak peduli kegemparan dan melesatnya gosip-gosip sekolah hari ini. Yang dia pedulikan hanya kebahagiaannya bisa bersama dengan Harry. Bahkan Daniel pun merasa senang jika adiknya bisa bahagia seperti dulu. Seperti sebelum ayah mereka meninggal. Dia akan lakukan apa pun untuk adiknya.

Ya, karena yang mereka pedulikan hanya orang yang mereka sayangi. Dan meski rasa takut kehilangan itu ada, mereka mengabaikannya. Biar waktu saja yang menghapus keraguan itu. Kali ini Draco biarkan dia pertaruhkan perasaannya sekali lagi. Dan Harry pertaruhkan semuanya untuk Draco. Biarkan takdir kali ini yang membawa mereka. Biarkan semuanya mengalir apa adanya.

 _ **The end**_

 **Jakarta, June 3** **th** **2016**

 **Ichie Kurosaki**

Author's Note :

YUHUUU! Ichie is back! Wkwkwk! Makasih buat semua yang dukung Ichie. Maaf lama bales review kalian. Ini Ichie persembahkan twoshoot panjang hampir 10k. wkwk. Akhirnya bahagia yak? Yee! /buagh! Tuuh kan Daniel gak jahat, Cuma iseng ajaa. /plak/ salah sndiri Draco main kabur gituuu! /dicrucio/

Sebetulnya soal bully membully ini… berdasarkan pendapat pribadi ichie aja sih soal sekolah-sekolah di luar negeri. Meski kenyataannya gak gitu kali yaah.. tapi kan di sana emang mereka kalo bully parah. Nah, ichie sendiri gak pernah tuh kena bully. Wkwkwk. Cuma waktu sd suka bully anak lain juga gara2 main ama anak cowo semua. /diavada/. Nah pas smp jadi anak biasa aja. Ceritanya tobat dan gak suka ama anak populer. /yeee!/ tapi pas senior high school gaul juga ama mereka, sempet kebawa arus tapi akhirnya sadar gara2 ortu. Kebanyakan pulang malem dan dapet omelan. Ninggalin dunia ffn dan real ichie. Nah saya tapi kembali kan.

Lirik doi yang hampir ansos. Ternyata jadi orang lain itu gak enak. Jadi menurut ichie sih Harry tuh gak jadi dirinya sendiri. Meski Ichie ama doi kepribadiannya beda, Ichie cenderung seneng clubbing dan loncat2 di depan DJ, dan doi lebih seneng lumutan di depan komputernya entah baca komik atau nonton anime. Tapi tetep bisa cocok satu sama lain. Jadi yaah, itu kenapa Harry bisa tertarik sama Draco. Well, selesai latar belakangnya. Btw, kalian mau sekuelnya gak? wkwkwk, itu sih tergantung review. /kejam/ kalo banyak review akan Ichie buatin sekuel tapi kalo dikit gak janji yah! /smirk/disetrika reader/

See you in my next drarry! /tebar konfeti/

PLEASE REVIEW ALL!


End file.
